ODD MEETING
by Bartholomeo
Summary: Pernah bertemu orang aneh? Kyuubi pernah mengalaminya. Ingin tahu? Just read this fic. #FEMKYUU!


**==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **ODD MEETING**

Naruto and all Character **Masashi Kishimoto**

Itachi x Female Kyuubi

Rat. T

Genre. Slice of life, Romance.

Warn. **Typo(s)** , EYD kacau, cerita yang sangat biasa! No copast!

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari pihak manapun.

 **DLDR!**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

"Selamat! Kyuubi Namikaze, anda diterima menjadi tenaga pengajar disini,"

Binar cahaya mata kyuubi berpendar, akhirnya... Rasa syukur yang membuncah memenuhi relung hatinya. Dalam rasa terimakasih dia sambut uluran tangan kepala sekolah dan menggengamnya erat serta membawanya pada keningnya. Terang saja, kepala sekolah terlihat lebih tua dari ibunya.

Tepat pada hari itu, sekolah tempat kyuubi akan mengajar mendapatkan gorden baru untuk ruangan majelis guru. Dalam canggung Kyuubi mulai bergegas membantu.

Bermula dari seorang yang menyebut dirinya Kak Ria, meminta Kyuubi untuk datang ke sekolah yang tiga hari sebelumnya kyuubi mengantarkan lamaran kerja. Sekarang, Kyuubi mengenal 12 guru lainnya. Mereka akan menjadi rekan kerja kyuubi. sebagai seseorang yang merupakan fresh graduate. Kyuubi memohon bimbingan dari mereka yang sudah lebih dulu terjun kelapangan.

Hari pertama kerja, kyuubi langsung ikut rapat kenaikan kelas. Hal ini dikarenakan kyuubi memasukkan lamaran setelah ujian semester kedua. Dekat dengan kenaikan kelas. Jika, harus mengajar. Kyuubi akan mulai mengajar pada tahun ajaran baru.

Setelahnya, ditentukan Kyuubi akan mengajar anak kelas 1 SD. Sulit memang, tapi tidak akan menarik mundur seorang Kyuubi yang menyukai tantangan. Dia akan berusaha keras pada kelas pertamanya, murid pertamanya. Dalam lantunan doa kepada tuhan, Kyuubi memohon agar dimudahkan segala urusannya.

 **oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

lucu memang, tapi sekarang ini Kyuubi tengah bersalaman dengan anak kelas Enam yang telah lulus. Terharu. Walau Kyuubi tidak ada mengajar mereka. Terlebih rata-rata nilai NEM mereka Nomor satu sekota Konoha.

Sebagai ucap syukur dari usaha guru dalam mempersiapkan kelas enam. Kepala sekolah membawa semua majelis guru termasuk Kyuubi makan bersama di sebuah restoran di pusat Kota.

Lucky.

 **oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

"Kyuu? Ada yang di pesan?" Bu Ria.

"Hmn, apa ayam bumbu ada?"

"Sebentar biar ibu pesankan,"

Tepat di sebelah kami ada satu keluarga. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Kami memang tidak ribut. Tapi, tetap ada bersuara. Sedangkan meja lainnya. Di penuhi oleh mahasiswa. Jujur aku kesal pada mereka yang tidak sadar diri berada di tempat umum, mengeluarkan suara sesukanya. Ini lebih parah dari pasar traditional.

Bu Diana wali kelas Dua-B. Sudah memperingati mereka, karena ada salah satu dari mereka yang kita kenal. Sepertinya itu tidak berguna. Jadi, kami hanya mencoba menghiraukan mereka. Dasar anak muda batinku.

Daripada itu, aku sedikit sering melirik keluarga disampingku yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan dua anak lelaki mereka. Anak lelaki mereka sungguh mempunyai wajah yang rupawan. Aku yakin para bocah kuliahan itu juga melirik mereka sambil cekikikan.

'Ah, sial kenapa dia juga melihat kearahku, Heart attack... eh! Dasar sombong, beraninya dia berpaling tanpa senyum sedikitpun,'

Merasa kesal. Jelas saja. Padahal kita baru saja tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata. Apa salahnya, dia membalas senyumku. Huh! Kenapa juga aku harus tersenyum padanya. Cih sudahlah!

Setelahnya aku tidak lagi melirik mereka, aku makan dengan khidmat dan berbincang kecil dengan guru lainnya.

 **oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

Derit kursi di sebelahku, membuatku mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara. Sepertinya keluaga pendiam disampingku sudah selesai dengan acara makan mereka. Kedua orang tua itu sudah lebih dahulu keluar dari restoran, diikuti oleh anak mereka yang lebih muda. Sedang pemuda yang sombong tadi masih duduk anteng dengan asik menatap Smartphone-nya. Acuh, aku kembali pada acara makanku.

Walau tidak melihat aku tahu dia sudah berdiri, terang saja meja kami berdekatan hanya berjarak jalan yang bisa dilalui oleh satu orang, tadi saja aku duduk begitu dekat dengan ibunya. Tapi, tunggu dulu kenapa dia malah berputar kearah kursi ibunya dan... duduk di sana dengan...

Menghadap padaku.

"Uchiha Itachi, kau boleh panggil Itachi," katanya, tunggu apa dia berbicara padaku. Dan aku hanya menatap aneh tangannya yang terulur.

"—tidak mau bersalaman? Oke. Aku hanya antisipasi saja, nanti kau bilang, orang yang ingin berkenalan harus mengatakan namanya terlebih dahulu, jadi siapa namamu—" Dia menatapku instens.

'Ada apa?' aku menoleh pada guru lainnya yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Mencoba bersikap normal aku berdehem pelan. "...Ke-kenapa juga aku harus mengatakan namaku?" sekarang aku mengalihkan perhatian ku ke depan.

"Kau memang tipe yang begitu, ya," tambahnya. "Tidak apa Kyuubi Namikaze—boleh Kupanggil Kyuuchann," katanya dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Kau, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Bukannya, menjawab pertanyaanku, "Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

Mendelik marah aku menatapnya tajam, yang hanya tersenyum samar, "Jangan harap!" kecamku.

"Owh, 08**********" mataku membulat sempurna, bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Aku hanya membeku dalam keterkejutan.

"Bukannya, yang reservasi atas namamu." Tunjuknya pada ujung kertas yang menghadap padanya tepat di atas mejaku. Menarik kertas itu dan meremasnya keras.

"Hmn, ternyata benar," aku bisa mendengar tawa geli orang di sekitarku, dan tidak sekali dua kali guru lain menggodaku karena pemuda yang mengaku bernama Itachi ini.

"Jangan coba-coba, aku akan mengati nomor!" ya, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pemuda aneh ini.

"Belum mau menyerah ya!" dia berlagak berpikir dengan mengetuk kepalanya dengan telunjuknya. Tuhan kenapa setiap apa yang dia lakukan malah membuatnya terlihat tampan, jeritku dalam hati. Tidak adil.

"Benar, kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan Handphoneku," dia melambaikan ponselnya di depan mataku dan meletakkanya tepat di atas mejaku. Kemudian berdiri dan berlalu. "Aku akan menelpon nanti" katanya, dan menghilang dibalik pintu keluar restoran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!" jeritku saat tersadar. Aku menatap HP yang ada di depanku berharap dia akan meledak karena tatapan mautku.

Sedang guru-guru lain meyakinkanku untuk membawa ponsel tersebut. Tidak ada ruginya, kata mereka. Kan pemuda tadi tampan. Huh! tampan mah iya. Tapi, aneh.

Walau pada akhirnya aku tetap membawa ponsel itu. Semoga aku tidak tertimpa sial, tuhan.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **a/n**

 **Halohai Minnasan. Lama tidak jumpa. Ini drabble, yang ga akan ada sequel dan Prequelnya.**

 **Kyuu: Emang ada yang mau?**

 **Hehehee... walau telat selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan mohon maaf lahir dan bathin.**

 **Ketemu lagi. Mind to Review.**


End file.
